


Bullet to the heart.

by moroo1234



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Police, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Established Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang, Everyone Needs A Hug, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Jackson Needs a Hug, M/M, Past Domestic Violence, Protectiveness, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 10:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21337009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moroo1234/pseuds/moroo1234
Summary: When Jackson said he brought a friend, Mark never thought it'll be his ex-boyfriend.
Relationships: Kim Yugyeom & Mark Tuan, Mark Tuan & Jackson Wang, Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Comments: 1
Kudos: 68





	Bullet to the heart.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank my best friend, who is an army and now an ahgase and a monbebe(thanks to me!) for her help with my story, thank you for annoying me into changing lines, I promise to hire you as my agent when I get famous.

It was one early morning when Mark's life changed, he stood at the kitchen, making breakfast when his husband walked in,  
"Hey" Jackson kissed his husband,  
"Hey" Mark smiled at the man, "what are you doing here?"

"I just needed to get something for work, I hope it's ok but I brought someone with me"  
"It's ok," Mark said, "where is he?"  
"Hey, Will!" Jackson called,  
Mark never thought it would happen to him, he watched as his abusive ex-boyfriend walked into his house.

"H- hi.."  
"Hi" Will smiled like they were best friends, Mark remembered that look, every time after Mark forgave him.

"Will is gonna help us with the new case" Jackson explained,

Jackson was a cop, Mark always felt safer when he was around him,  
It did scare him that his last boyfriend was a cop as well, but something about Jackson just made him feel...calmer.

"Jackson told me so much about you," Will said, his voice sounded nice, cheerful, definitely happier from that time when he used to date Mark.

"I- yeah, It's- it's good to know." Mark stuttered,  
"Wait here," Jackson told the man, "I'm gonna get the files and we'll go" Jackson ran downstairs to his desk and left the two alone.

And Mark wished he didn't do that.

"So you're married now, nice," Will smirked,  
"Drop the small talk, he doesn't know you tried to kill me a couple years ago"  
Will looked at him with a surprised face, innocent smile on his lips,  
"You call it trying to kill you," Will lowered his voice, enough to sound threatening "I call it my cheating boyfriend." He had the same scary smile, where everyone thought he was nice, but only those who really knew him knew what it meant.

"I didn't cheat on you." Mark shot back "I just left you."

"You, left me?" Will laughed, it was a humorless laugh, then he put his serious look again "look, Mark, all you gotta do is just to not tell Jackson. We both know it'll be better for you."

"And what if I'll tell him?" Mark asked, scared.

"Then actions will be taken, like..maybe Jackson would accidentally get shot by some criminal..or maybe someone forgot the backup," Will explained, his face looked scary and Mark felt intimidated.

"Don't." Mark tried to sound confident, it didn't work.

"You see how easy it for me to just..do something?" Will walked a couple steps toward him, Mark stepped back from the instinct to protect himself,  
An old habit.

"Yes." Mark said quietly,

"Good," Will said, and then added with his fake cheery voice "you're really nice, Mark"

"I see you two are already bonding," Jackson laughed,

"Yeah, it's really a nice house that you have, Jackon, and your husband is even nicer." Will smiled,

"I..I'm going. I'll be back later." Mark ran outside of the house, he was halfway down the street when he couldn't run anymore, he crouched next to a tree and tried to breathe, he felt his throat closing and the tears coming to his eyes.

"Mark?" Mark heard Yugyeom yell from afar, "What happened?"

Shit. He forgot he told Yugyeom to come by today,

"He's back," Mark said between his breathes,

"Who's back? Mark, talk to me." Yugyeom put his hand on Mark's shoulder, Mark flinched and Yugyeom immediately took his hand off the older man to show Mark that he's not here to hurt him.

"Will. My ex-boyfriend."

Yugyeom stared at him in shock "Your what?"

Mark just kept sobbing, he pressed his hands to his eyes to stop the tears, but it didn't help.

"Come on, let's go." Yugyeom helped him get up "we'll go to someplace where we could talk"

They drove to a small coffee house, they found it after one of Jackson's cases, he knew Mark loved places like this, but usually, he went there with Jackson, not Yugyeom.

"So tell me what happened?" Yugyeom asked once they got their order,

"I had a boyfriend before Jackson, he was terrible," Mark admitted,

"Will?" Yugyeom questioned,

"Yes, it happened when I worked in Los Angeles, he would hit me and call me names, saying I was worthless and useless and everyone would be happier without me"

"You know it's not true, right?" Yugyeom asked, but a look into Mark's eyes gave him the answer he didn't want, "It's not true, you're smart and beautiful and kind, Jackson didn't fall in love with you for nothing."

Mark took a deep breath and continued talking "I was with him for three years, I stopped talking to every friend he didn't like, I stopped calling my parents because he thought they were trying to take me away, he was afraid my best friend was trying to hit on me."

"And what happened then?"

"I got a job offer here...he wanted me to say no, I left in the middle of the night and I never saw him again..until now."

After a moment of silence, Yugyeom asked, "Does Jackson know?"

"He knows that I had boyfriends before him, and that's it."

"You have to tell him..he's helping him solve a case, he is a case."

"Please don't tell anyone" Mark begged,

"What about Jaebum? Jinyoung?" Yugyeom wandered,

"They'll probably want to tell Jackson. Please, don't."

Yugyeom stared at Mark for a minute before he realized his phone was ringing, "Hello?" He asked "yes, he's with me...I asked him to come meet me, don't worry..ok, bye"

"Jackson?" Mark guessed after Yugyeom put the phone down,

"He's worried without even knowing that something happened" Yugyeom smirked,

"Please, don't say a word."

Yugyeom sighed, he hated this, "I won't." He said,

"Thank you," Mark said sincerely "it really means a lot to me."

"I would never do anything that could hurt you," Yugyeom said softly, he and Mark always got along, ever since the first moment they met, Mark loved the younger man and did anything he could to make him smile and laugh.

"Now that we're done here, let's get you to work, because I have stuff to do."  
Yugyeom grinned to himself as he walked after Mark back to the car, 

Mark transferred to their precinct about eight years ago, Jaebum told them a new guy would come,  
But Jackson did not expect to look at Mark and completely forget everything he had in his mind at that moment.  
Mark remembered how Jackson stuttered when he tried to introduce himself, eventually turning to Jinyoung for help.  
It only took them six months before they understood that it was true love, they got married a month before they had their first anniversary, surrounded by their friends and family, and each day since then was like a dream. 

"Mark!" Jackson called when they walked into the office "can you take Will and show him the computers?"

"No!" Yugyeom yelled "I..mean..no, I'll do it. Let's go."

"Did something happen?" Jackson asked,

"Nope, nothing, I'm just a little bit anxious because of the new system we have" Yugyeom lied "I..want to try it myself."

"Oh. Ok."

Mark took the chance to quickly ran to his office, he didn't want to avoid Jackson but it was the only way to keep him safe.

What Jackson doesn't know doesn't hurt him.

Days have gone by, Mark managed to stay away from Will, most of the time he stood next to Yugyeom, but no matter what they did, they still couldn't solve the case.  
Which meant...Will was still with them.

Jackson didn't understand why his husband hangs out with Kim Yugyeom all of a sudden out of nowhere, sure they were friends, but now..it was like they were best friends. They were inseparable. 

He tried to talk to Mark several times but was rejected by the other man with many excuses and reasons to why he can't talk right now.  
One time he had work, then he had to make dinner, then Jaebum called him into the office, or maybe Jinyoung needed help.

"Mark!" Mark heard someone call him one day when he was in his office, it was Jackson.

"Hey.." Jackson smiled at his husband,

"Listen, I'm gonna stay late with the team, Will needs some things about the file so he'll drive you home, ok?" Jackson asked,

Will. Alone with Mark. No thank you.

"It's ok, I can ride with Yugyeom"

"He's gonna stay in the office too," Jackson explained,

"I can walk"

"Mark," Jackson started, not sure what to say, "why are you trying to avoid Will?"

"It's nothing"

"Did he do something?" Jackson often got protective over Mark, he wanted to make sure his husband was safe "did he hurt you?"

"No, no." Mark assured him,

"So?" Jackson questioned,

"I'll drive him." Yugyeom appeared next to Mark, thank god for his timing.

"We need you here," Jackson told him,

"I need to get something from my house, I'll take Mark home and I'll get the file so you won't bother Will"

Jackson sighed "Fine. But do it fast." He looked at the two for another second before leaving the room, and Mark could finally breathe.

"Thank you," Mark said,

"You need to tell him" Yugyeom insisted, there are no secrets in their team!

"After you solve the case." Mark promised, he walked past Yugyeom to the car and hoped he would drop the painful topic. He did.

The next morning when Mark woke up, Jackson was already up, he knew something was wrong, because Jackson always stayed next to him in the morning,

And it was probably his fault.

He wasn't even awake when Jackson got back home last night, he didn't see Jackson since they were at work yesterday.

When he went downstairs, Jackson was already sitting next to the table, drinking coffee, ignoring Mark.

Mark sat next to him quietly and tried to not make any noise.

"Can I ask you a question?" Jackson snapped all of a sudden,

"Of course"

"Are you cheating on me with Yugyeom?" Jackson questioned, it took a moment for Mark to process the question.

"I....what?"

"Are you cheating on me with Kim Yugyeom?"

"I- no, are you serious?" Mark let out a nervous laugh,

"Are you?" Jackson asked again,

"No!" Mark exclaimed, he wanted to yell and tell him all about Will but he was so scared.

"Then why are you spending so much time with him?"

Mark didn't answer, he didn't know what to say.

"Mark, if something's wrong..please tell me."

"Will and I used to date." Mark blurted,

Jackson looked at him for a moment, unsure of what he just heard.  
"What?" Jackson got up from his chair,

Mark sighed, there was no return from here, "Will and I dated...he used to hit me and call me names..he made my life a living hell, Gyeom was just protecting me, he found out and he kept Will away from me."

Jackson looked broken, he looked like he got shot, Mark tried to understand what's on his mind, but got nothing, Jackson's usually usual hazel colored eyes were now deep brown.

"He hurt you?" Jackson whispered, Mark knew Jackson was hurt, because of him, and he hated it.  
"Jackson..."

Jackson stared at the wall in front of him, it made Mark worried, Jackson was always cheerful and bubbly, and now he was so quiet, it hurt Mark to know he was to reason for this silence, he was the reason Jackson lost his smile.

"I'm gonna fucking shoot him!" Jackson yelled all of a sudden, he didn't even wait for Mark's response, he grabbed his jacket and walked out the door.

"Shit" Mark mumbled, it took him a moment to figure out what just happened but he finally caught up to himself and ran after his husband whose car was already gone.

He called Jinyoung, the only person he knew would be able to stop Jackson, but the man didn't answer, and there was no other choice but to drive after him in his car. His old, crappy, stinky car.

It took him 10 minutes to get to their office, it probably took less to Jackson.

"Mark!" Jaebum called when he almost ran into the man "what happened?"

"I don't have the time to explain, I need to stop Jackson from killing Will."

They heard a loud thud, followed by someone yelling some unclear sentence, Mark quickly ran to the voice, Jaebum followed him.

"Jackson!" Mark called, Jackson was standing over Will,  
Will was laying on the floor, his nose was bleeding and he himself looked like he went through torture.

"This is all you!" Will yelled at Mark, "You little bitch!" Will got up from the floor, he tried to walk to Mark but Jackson held him and blocked his way,

"Don't talk to him that way." Jackson said sternly,

"You just want attention! You're acting all innocent but you're a snake!"

Jackson couldn't take it anymore, he punched the man. Again.

"Son of a bitch!" Will yelled, hand on his nose.

"Don't even think you can talk to my husband like this."

"It's what he does, Jackson!" Will yelled, "he makes everyone think that he's so adorable and so charming, he did it to me!"

"What?" Jaebum was confused,

"Will and I used to date," Mark explained, he didn't want anyone to know, and now everybody will know.

"He made my life a living hell." Will hissed at Mark,

"You abused me and almost killed me." Mark remarked from where he stood next to Jaebum, who was ready to kill Will right now if he could.

"Is that true?" Jaebum turned to Will,

"It was just to scare him, he needed to be obedient." Will said, then turned to Jackson "you should try it."

"I.." Jackson laughed, but it was a humorless laugh, "I should hit Mark so he would obey me?"

"Yes."

Jackson stopped for a second before punching Will in the face, again. The man fell on the floor as Jackson kept hitting him.

"Jackson" Jaebum tried, and when Jackson still hasn't answered he yelled "JiaEr!" He had to pull the younger man from the passed out Will,

"Fuck. Baby, I'm so sorry" Jackson walked over to Mark,

"I'm fine, it's ok."

Jackson hugged Mark, they waited until another cop came and took Will, he would be arrested for 24 hours, in which Mark could get a restraining order, though they all knew Will would be going to jail for a long time.

"What happened to this place?" Jinyoung asked when he and Yugyeom walked in, chairs were on the floor and papers were scattered everywhere "and what happened to you?" Jinyoung asked Jackson,

Mark looked at Yugyeom "Jackson attacked Will"

"So you finally told him, thank god." Yugyeom sighed on relief.

"You attacked Will? But he was so nice!" Jinyoung argued,

"He's Mark's abusive ex-boyfriend" Jaebum explained,

Jinyoung gasped "That son of a bitch!"

"Exactly what I said" Jackson called,

"Was there ever love between you and Will?" Yugyeom wondered,

"No," Mark admitted, "the love never existed."

"Then why did you stay with him?" Jaebum tried to avoid Jackson's killer glare.

Mark sighed, "In the first couple of months.. I admit, I was in love, yes, but it was one-sided..he hit me and he hurt me..after that, I was just scared."

"Mark-" Jackson started to say,

"Why did you never tell us what was going on?" Jinyoung wondered,

Mark waited for a moment, thinking of an answer, "He used my low self-esteem..he told me to do stuff, and I obeyed, I was ashamed and tried to hide my past."

"Mark.." Jackson tried again to find the words to say,  
But what do you say when you find out that your husband was abused by your co-worker?

"He would tell me that no one liked me, that I was worthless and useless and stupid and that my own brothers and parents never cared about me..he told me that you hated me. I had low self-esteem already, and I just....believed him."  
Mark had to stop for a moment to take a deep breath, he felt his emotions taking over him.

"But it's not true!" Jackson yelled, he couldn't take it anymore "you're the most important thing in my life..if something happens to you..I'm done."

"We accept the love we think we deserve.." Jinyoung quoted,

"I was drowning in hate for myself and loneliness..and I got Will."

"And now you have me." Jackson reminded him,

"And being with you is the best thing that ever happened to me.." Mark said, he held Jackson's hand, afraid to let go.

"Well, He's gonna be in jail for a long time so we don't have to worry about"

"Thank you," Mark told the team "all of you."

In the days to come, Mark was encouraged by Jackson and their friends to file a complaint against Will, after that, another man came clean about being a victim of abuse from Will.

Slowly, men kept coming, saying that Will attacked them, or abused them,

Mark finally found his strength, he couldn't have done it without his friends, and most importantly, his husband.


End file.
